This application relates to improvements in tubing connectors.
Various types of tubing connectors are known wherein a tube is connected by a threaded member to a housing body. Several of these tubing connectors are used on most vehicles. These systems have proven somewhat deficient in that they are time consuming and difficult to assemble. Further, it is difficult to ensure that the tube is properly positioned within the housing body with such connectors.
Known tubing connectors may have included a seal to provide a fluid tight seal between tile housing body and the tube. These seals may have been formed of materials such that they provide a fluid tight seal at temperatures down to about 20.degree. below zero Fahrenheit. Until recently, vehicles have not been operable below that temperature range. Recently, however, modifications to vehicle technology have allowed vehicles to operate at temperatures ranging down to 40.degree. below zero Fahrenheit. Thus, the prior art seals may prove somewhat deficient in the lower temperature ranges.